Known electric motors derive power from interactions of magnetic fields produced by permanent magnets or electromagnets. Conventional rotary coil motors generally include a rotor ring comprised of magnetic elements configured to pass through a stator made up of a set of coils arranged in a ring. Unfortunately, the torque produced by such rotary coil motors may be insufficient for various applications having low current requirements.